


What if...?

by Mizu_umi, Tanuki_801



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: BL, Crossover, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_umi/pseuds/Mizu_umi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_801/pseuds/Tanuki_801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rejected, Hiroki Kamijou attends a college party where he might be able to meet someone new, someone who can help him forget his feelings for his childhood friend. He meets a young man who will help him discover a new aspect of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanuki_801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_801/gifts).
  * A translation of [¿Y si...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337459) by [Tanuki_801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_801/pseuds/Tanuki_801). 



> I should be working on my own story, but I had promised my friend (Tanuki_801) that some day I would translate something for her. What could be better than her work?
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing from the universe of Junjou Romantica or Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. All the characters, names, places, etc, belong to Nakamura Shungiku.

 

After being rejected, Hiroki Kamijou wandered aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo. There wasn't a single thought in his mind, just the pain and the astonishment of being rejected. He had never felt something similar to what he felt for Akihiko, which made the incident, if possible, even more painful.

 

He got into bed immediately after he made it to his apartment. Once there, he cried to vent his pain until he fell asleep.

 

He was a complete mess when he awoke, his eyes swollen. He doubted attending college, for he didn't want to risk bumping into Akihiko. There was no way he would be ready to face him after making love with him, no, having sex and being rejected right after.

 

In the end, he decided to go. It was stupid to skip classes just because of that. Besides, perhaps he should start thinking about moving on. He could try falling for someone else now that he had been officially rejected. Perhaps, he had just been too focused on Akihiko to notice someone else. Those were his thoughts as he took a shower, trying to rid of Akihiko's scent.

 

Hiroki would have wanted to avoid seeing people at all, but he had barely made it to the entrance when a bunch of his former classmates approached him.

 

"Oi, Kamijou! It's so rare for you to arrive this late."

 

He only answered with a grimace. Tomoe wasn't his friend; he was far from being his favourite person, but he dealt with him out of courtesy.

 

"You don't look well... but come on, it's a weekend, let's go to a party, have fun. There will be all kinds of entertainments. If you know what I mean, "Tomoe told him as he winked an eye at him."

 

He wasn't fond of parties, especially in his current state. He was about to decline the invitation when he caught a glimpse of Akihiko. That prompted him to immediately accept the proposal if only to be allowed to run away.

 

"Great! I'll send the address to your cell phone," Tomoe shouted behind him.

 

Hiroki didn't turn because he didn't want to risk Akihiko catching up with him.

 

"Hiroki! Hiroki, wait!" Akihiko shouted while he ran faster, reach for him and pull his arm. "I told you to wait. Why are you running away? We have to talk about... yesterday."

 

Hiroki couldn't gather the courage to turn and face him, but he said, "You have said enough already," he laughed scornfully.

 

"We need to talk. You are my best friend... and there's... him."

 

"I know. Your beloved Takahiro. Forget about it. I have to go."

 

He freed from Akihiko's grasp and left. It was still too painful to talk to him.

 

The rest of the day went on normally. He received a message with the party's address after the end of his last class. Just then did he remember he ha acceded to attend the party. That might be what he needed, to meet someone else.

 

It was sunset when Kamijou Hiroki arrived at the meeting point. He found Tomoe with a group of strangers, and they walked together until they reached the place; Hiroki separated from the group right after. He needed a drink to help himself calm down.

 

Hiroki asked for a beer and sat at the improvised counter. He noticed someone was staring at him when he turned but tried to ignore it at first because he looked way too young, like a high school student. The boy was, handsome and attractive, yes, but he seemed to be the one to bottom, like him. The boy kept staring at him, and he moved away to prevent trouble.

 

As expected, he got bored almost immediately. He was about to leave when the boy regarded him.

 

"This party is shit. We might be the only ones who worth something."

 

"Yeah, whatever..." He moved to leave but the boy placed a hand on his hip to stop him.

 

"Wait. Let's talk a while. Nothing is going to happen."

 

"Aren't you too young to be here, brat?"

 

"I get that a lot, but I bet I'm older than you," the boy laughed shamelessly.

 

"Hah! As if I were going to believe that, brat. Go home your parents might be looking for you."

 

"Wait, Kamijou..."

 

"How do you know my name?"

 

"He told me" the brat made a gesture with the chin towards Tomoe. That idiot was always a loudmouth. "I swear I'm older than you are."

 

"Do you have proves?"

 

The boy thought for a moment, "what will I get if I were telling the truth?"

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I want you to come with me," the boy smiled lewdly.

 

"And if you're lying?" He asked full of disbelief.

 

"I won't bother you anymore."

 

"Fine, where's your proof?" He asked impatiently.

 

The brat took out an ID from his wallet and handed it to him. That meant nothing, it could be false. Hiroki took it and examined it before corroborating the information.

 

"What's your name?" Was his first question.

 

"Kisa Shouta, I'm 23, my address is-"

 

"Ok, enough, I believe you Kisa-san," Hiroki said between shame and astonishment. The brat had been telling the truth.

 

"I suppose Kamijou is your surname, right?

 

"It is. I'm Kamijou Hiroki."

 

"It's a pleasure, Hiro-chan. So, I think I won, can we leave?"

 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this might not turn out well," it was difficult to say it aloud. "I'm like you... I'm, I usually bottom," that last part was barely audible.

 

"I don't see the problem with that. I bet it's just because you have never tried to be, you know, the one on top."

 

"No, I haven't," he admitted.

 

It was the truth, he had never given it a try. Well, it wasn't as if he had had lots of experience in the matter. He might need more experience to realize Akihiko wasn't that great after all, to stop seeing him romantically. What if...? Could he actually be on top? The day beroe he had enjoyed being with Akihiko, but that might be more related to his unrequited feelings. Perhaps he was just confused after so many years of friendship. Perhaps he was could be the one on top. What if...?

 

He thought about the possible consequences but finally accepted Kisa's proposal. Kisa guided him through the city with a self-satisfied expression, even if they didn't exchange a single word or stare while they walked. Hiroki limited to follow the other to the love hotel while he considered whether he would be able to take the lead that night. Damn it, he was nervous.

 

Kisa registered them at the place as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Then they made it to the room. There was no going back. Hiroki was going to give it a try.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have liked it.  
> The original work has 4 chapters so far, but the update of the translations will vary depending on my free time.
> 
> Comments and constructive critic are well received but remember, I'm just the translator.


End file.
